I hate you
by haruxMCRxtobi
Summary: Kouga and Kagome are together. Kouga is an abusive boyfriend, and Kagome is fed up. What happens? Read to find out. Oneshot. i dont own anything sadly! Based on the song I hate eveything about you, by Three days grace.


This is my first song based fanfic, so enjoy.

Song: (I hate) everything about you. By Three Days Grace!!! (This fic could also work with Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

So in this, Kagome and Kouga are together, but it is in current time. Kouga is an abusive boyfriend, and Kagome has finally had enough.

Kouga: 24 years old

Kagome: 23 years old

No offense to Kouga, but I was listening to the song, and the idea popped into my head. If you hate it, I don't really care. Flame me. I dare you. (jk) but I will be pissed if I get flames. Karma people!!!!! You flame me, and I may accidentally flame you. Whoops!

I love happy InuxKag pairings, but I feel slightly depressed today, so this is what I got.

I'm not a fan of KouxKag so I don't really mind this story too much. I find that if they had a relationship, it would be like this.

But anyways, on with the fic! One shot!!!!!!

"Kagome, get your lazy ass up and come over here." Kouga yelled from the bedroom.

Kagome sighed, and made her way to the bedroom. She was greeted with a hard smack to her face.

"I'm gone three fucking days, to come back to this shithole?!" he said, anger in his voice.

Kagome shivered. All it was, was some clothes of hers on the floor, and an unmade bed. He was going insane over it.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I didn't mean to…." She was cut off by him pulling her hair.

"Sorry, bitch? Sorry doesn't always cut it. I'm sick of the lazy mess, and shithole, you find acceptable." He slapped her again, hard enough for her to fall.

She sat up holding her cheek. It was already bruising. "Kouga! You're being unfair! You always yell at me for everything. While you go get drunk with your friends and disappear for days at a time.!" She said getting up and backing away.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

Only when I stop to think about it

He growled. He grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. "You know what Kagome!? You just completely crossed the line! Nobody talks to me like that!" he punched her in the shoulder, making her gasp from pain and shock.

He had never punched her. Only pushes and slaps. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I hate you" she said under her breath, he didn't hear it.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"If you are gonna keep this crap up, then I'm leaving." He said, grabbing his coat.

"No Kouga! I'm the one who will be leaving. I've put up with your act way too long. You can't treat me like this, without a repercussion! I should've left a year ago." She said storming out of the room.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Only when I stop to think about it

"Kagome!!!!" Kouga screamed, running at her. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You'd be nothing without me!" he grabbed her hair, pulling her back.

She jerked away. She pushed him back. "Get away from me Kouga, I'm done with you!!!

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"Kagome,…. Fine go!!!" he said pushing her toward the door. "You can leave me. Don't expect any of your stuff back though. I'll be burning it." He yelled growling.

Kagome felt slight shock. She then felt the anger again. "Fine then, I'm finally free of this torture. I hate you Kouga!!!!!!" with that said, she ran out of the house, into the street. She ran and ran, even as it started to rain.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

She finally stopped running, blinded by tears and rain. She tripped and fell onto the sidewalk and sat there sobbing.

A hand was on her shoulder. "Kagome?" a familiar voice asked, worried.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**

She turned around, wiping her tears away. She recognized the man and the house she was in front of. She grabbed his leg and buried her face in the jean, sobbing again.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked very worried. When he didn't get a response, he picked her up and carried her into his house. Once inside, he sat her on a couch, and sat down next to her.

"Oh Inuyasha, it was horrible. I left Kouga." She said looking at him, the bruise on her cheek now in view. Inuyasha gasped.

**I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**

She pushed herself against his chest for warmth, comfort and protection. "He hit me a lot Inuyasha. He hurt me so much, both physically and emotionally. I couldn't take it and left." She buried her face into his chest and began crying again, but not as much as she had earlier.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked he hair. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm here." He said calmingly.

She looked up at him. "I realized, that I never actually loved him. I just didn't know how to end it. I really loved you Inuyasha."

He was a little surprised, but had to admit, he was glad. He too, loved Kagome, but she had Kouga. Strong Kouga. Popular Kouga. Why would she want a loser like Inuyasha?

"I love you too Kagome." He said pulling her closer.

They shared a kiss, which would be remembered for the rest of their lives.

"This is what a relationship is supposed to be like." Kagome thought to herself, falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

Well that's it guys and gals! Hope you liked it. (dodges flying book) hey, No flames!!!!!!

Reviews make me smile! 


End file.
